Momento justo
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Llegó en el momento justo, cuando su corazón estaba vulnerable, y antes de que alguien más se aprovechara de eso


Titulo: Momento Justo

**Resumen**: Llegó en el momento justo, cuando su corazón estaba vulnerable, y antes de que alguien más se aprovechara de eso.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: Arthur/Inglaterra, Francis/Francia, Alfred/Estados Unidos

**Género**: Romántico

**Advertencias**: Yaoi. Universo alterno, si así se quiere ver.

**Rating**: Todos los públicos

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Inspiración**: Vida real

**Dedicatoria**: Neko-Fudanshi-reprimido (alías Jhona), aquí está tu historia romántica, ¡se feliz!

**Dedicatoria 2**: no es necesario decirlo… él lo sabrá al leer.

**Agradecimientos**: Jhona, gracias por medio presionarme para escribir =D

**Disclaimer**: Francis es mío de mí OWO… Ok no, algún día lo será… Pero, por ahora, le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, al igual que Arthur y Alfred.

**Notas**: Como ya se me hizo costumbre, utilizo a Arthur para contar mis propias experiencias porque, como ya he dicho antes, creo que es asquerosamente parecido a mí.

**Nota 2**: Siento que me quedó OOC DX Aún así, espero que les guste.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

—Eres muy lindo…

—_Hola, guapo…_

—¿Te molestaría si te robara un beso?

—_Te robaré un beso… _

—Te protegeré…

—_Te salvaré antes de que te arrojes al precipicio…_

—Lucharé para que seas feliz…

—_Quisiera tener el poder para hacerte feliz_…

Lo mismo… Francis le estaba diciendo lo mismo que le decía _él_, Alfred…

—¿Me darías una oportunidad? —Pero eso Alfred nunca se lo dijo, Alfred nunca confirmó que lo quisiera… ni siquiera parecía que realmente le importara, siempre parecía que sólo jugaba. Y aún así… aún así fue estúpido, aún así se enamoró.

—Sentiré que te uso para olvidarlo…

—En ese caso, yo también te estaría usando para olvidar a alguien…

Arthur no respondió, la respuesta que le quedaba… no la quería decir.

—_También sentiré que te uso para reemplazarlo _—pensó, llorando internamente. No… No quería usar a Francis como un reemplazo. Usarlo para olvidar… tal vez, porque si no olvidaba no podría seguir adelante, y no le sería fácil olvidar sin ayuda; ya muchas veces lo había intentado… y siempre fracasaba —_Te pareces a él…_

—Serás lo más importante para mí si me das una oportunidad.

Arthur lo miró, su mirada estaba seria, como siempre. Pero por dentro lloraba… Estaba confundido. Aún quería a Alfred, demasiado… No sabía si aún lo amaba, pero si eso no era amor, entonces no sabía lo que era. Sin embargo, ahora tenía a Francis frente a él… Y Francis lo confundía. Ya no sabía si quería seguir aferrado al sentimiento que tenía por Alfred, o si, por el contrario, quería irse a los brazos de otro e intentar olvidar.

—Y si me voy con él… ¿qué harás, Alfred? Nada, ¿cierto? Porque no te importa… Pero a él si le importa… —. Al menos, parecía importarle.

—¿Y bien, Arthur?

Arthur sólo lo abrazó. Sí, le daría una oportunidad, ¿qué podía pasar? ¿Sufriría? Ya había sufrido bastante con Alfred… Y a Francis _aún_ no lo quería lo suficiente como para sufrir por él.

Una vez escuché que el amor es cuestión de estar en el momento indicado.

Si Francis hubiera llegado mucho antes… el rechazo habría sido inminente. Porque antes de Alfred, Arthur tenía el corazón cerrado, y él amor era lo que menos le importaba, ni siquiera creía en ese sentimiento. Para él, eso era una estupidez, puras cursilerías.

Pero si Francis hubiera llegado después, pudo haber sido demasiado tarde, Arthur pudo haber estado con Alfred… o con alguien más.

Francis llegó en el momento justo, cuando el corazón de Arthur ya estaba abierto (después de años cerrado) y vulnerable, pero antes de que alguien más lo tomara…. Antes de que, siquiera, la persona que había abierto él corazón de Arthur se pudiera dar cuenta de ello.

Mientras que Alfred llegó demasiado pronto… Apareció cuando el corazón de Arthur estaba cerrado, y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, logró abrirlo… pero no se dio cuenta. Y ahora llegaría muy tarde… Cuando quisiera declararse, se encontraría con que Arthur ya tiene a alguien más… Alguien con quien es muy feliz.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Notas finales:**

Bien... Debo decir que, como me ha pasado con tantos otros fanfics, este no me gustó X3 Pero bueno, ustedes juzgarán…

*Si no me equivoco, la frase "_el amor es cuestión de estar en el momento indicado"_ la escuché en el anime Bokura ga ita.

**Blog de magia**: la-vie-est-magique . blogspot . com

**Blog de fanfiction**: vampirefanficker . blogspot . com

**Twitter**: HetareTenshi


End file.
